Last Waltz
by Neji-WarmingUpWinter
Summary: 4 worlds, each as 4 different people. Lovers forced apart upon meeting, then enemies with a half-forgotten past, lovers despite all that. Next, one is grieving the death of the other. Lastly, a chance encounter on a rainy day. What will rise out of this?


Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from DCMK is/are from DCMK. The song is called _Last Waltz_ (Yes, like the title) and it's by The Rasmus.

_Summary: 4 worlds, each as 4 different people. Lovers forced apart upon meeting, then enemies with a half-forgotten past, lovers despite all that. Next, one is grieving the death of the other. Lastly, a chance encounter on a rainy day. What will rise out of this?_

...

_Make me blind  
>Cover my eyes<br>You can do what you want  
>I'm paralyzed by the perfect mood<br>When we're dancing with blindfolds on  
>You make it easy to love you and hate you<br>Can't explain it, I feel insecure  
>Say it simple: "You die just to live again."<br>You say we're waiting for the last waltz_

...

**Last Waltz**

The first time around, the first time they were born, they were the two parts of a love story. A pair of people who never really had a chance to be with each other and be happy. A tragic love story. Each part of a rich family, both with strict rules, each with their own path to follow and goal to achieve. Where a day was same as yesterday and you know that tomorrow will also be the same. A world with no variety.

It was a world where arranged marriages were an everyday thing, and there was no such thing as true love. A world where no matter how much you love someone else, your parents would always find an enemy more suitable, as long as it's not from an enemy family. Your own personal feelings meant nothing. Well, maybe a _little_ bit, but not much. Someone else is always better.

Every rich family had the same beliefs. The same, cruel beliefs. Not one was an exception.

Both were caged in their own way, birds trapped inside a cage, one made of iron bars and had no key to open it with. Pecking feebly at the iron bars of the cage, which never seemed to dent at all. Birds with their destiny sealed before them, given the choice few, few times.

Suitors came and went, none was deemed perfect enough for them. In their hearts, there had always seemed to be something missing, and until they find it, they wouldn't accept anyone else.

That was the only freedom that they had, the choice out of all the suitors that their family chose.

Then, when they finally found each other, their cages temporarily disappeared.

They had met one night at a ball, which was held out in a huge garden of one of their business associates, while their families were looking for the perfect suitors for them, and good business ties to form.

"May I request your name?"

"W-What?"

And a little while later...

"Would you like to dance?"

"But-but..."

"C'mon, one waltz won't hurt! Come on!"

"A-alri-ight..."

They found each other, both bored of sitting around. So they decided to waltz, the last waltz of the night. Against their family's wishes, they danced under the stars. And shared their first kiss with each other. And made the first vows of their life.

A vow that compromised of never forgetting the other.

"I love you."

A promise that once one of them managed to break free, they would come get the other. A true vow and a locked promise.

That one night, there were no boundaries, no rules, and for the first time in their lives, they were free.

They hadn't even dared to hope for so much. One night of freedom. Heaven in that time for the sons and daughters of strict families.

One night with their true love. No one even dared to hope for that much anymore.

But sadly, not for long.

After that fateful night, they were forced apart by their families, forbidden to ever see the other again. The families moved themselves on practically opposite sides of the planet to prevent their sons from seeing each other again and engaging in such activities. And that was not all. There was no way their families would let them off without some sort of harsh punishment. And they were right.

For dancing with someone of the same gender as themselves, both were beaten cruelly. And for the kiss they were almost disowned.

The only reason was that since they had wished to be free, disowning them would only satisfy their wishes, and they were each respective family's only son. Also because they knew that if they let them go free, they could cause a lot of trouble for the other family, therefore severing good business ties. That just couldn't happen.

Business ties had always been more important than perfect relationships to these families. Happiness was practically nowhere to be found. Whenever there was any happiness, it was sure to be almost immediately squashes into ashes.

Because there was always something more important, as these people believed.

But again, beliefs were slowly changing. Children didn't long to inherit businesses anymore, but instead, for happiness. Maybe one day, these children will carry their beliefs out, and the world might become a better place, for happier people.

But there the two heirs were, caught and caged again. In a cage with a lock stronger than ever before, with a key thrown away into the clutches of the darkness.

Afterwards, within the next month, both were forced into arranged marriages with wives deemed suitable enough that loved them. The family businesses were passed down, but they were still under strict watch. Their parents hoped the constant work would make them forget about each other.

But their hopes were fruitless. The two boys would never go back on a vow, especially not the first one they had ever made.

Their sons both kept their vow and never forgot each other. And they promised themselves that they never will. Never.

And they never did forget each other.

But, sadly, not one broke free of the family's clutches, therefore there was no way the promise could've been fulfilled.

But they never stopped trying, hoping that one day, even if it's in another life, they could be free, free from the clutches of this world.

They never had the chance in this life again...to waltz as they had done, under the soft rays of the moonlight.

But they hoped for a second chance, to begin again, to be in a world where they could be with each other.

They never forgot to keep hoping.

To keep hoping for happiness and love.

Never. It was the only strand of hope they had left, to keep from going insane from the rules.

Hope. The single most important thing to them.

Hope.

_In the first world, they danced their first waltz and hoped to be together  
>But instead were forced apart<br>All because of who they were and their gender  
>A story of tragic lovers who never really had a chance to be with each other<em>

...

_Another you and me  
>Another revolutionary heavenly romance<br>Waiting for the last waltz  
>And so it seems<br>We won't find the solution  
>Confusion leads the dance<br>We're waiting for the last waltz_

...

"Watch out!"

An older soldier pushed a younger, sapphire-eyed boy aside as a bullet grazed past his head. That's right. They were in the middle of a war between two nations. A war that started all because of a simple disagreement.

It had been caused by a disagreement over the land. Now whoever won this war would get all of it. No one wanted to step aside and let the other have it, without something of greater value in return. Gunfights went on day and night, with no end in sight.

None.

The younger boy who had just been pushed aside slipped into the midst of the forces, looking for their headquarters that were way in the back. But he somehow got lost - again - and ended up on a cliff.

The cliff, he realized, was the one his feet always seemed to lead him to when he let them go on autopilot. He glanced down into the sea and the sandy stretch of land below the cliff. A falcon soared in the sky above him. He watched with envious eyes, wondering what it would be like if he were the one up there, not one of the people fighting this pointless war.

He felt his mind wander onto the memories he didn't know where he got them from. A waltz under the moonlight. A pair of lips on his. A pair of violet eyes. He had been having these sort of dreams ever since the war started.

_"May I request your name?" A messy-haired boy, with mischievious violet eyes, seemed to be the asker of the question._

That was a frequent one, but it was always quick and fleeting. How he longed to remember the name of the other...

_"Would you like to dance?"_

_"But-but..."_

_"C'mon, one waltz won't hurt! Come on!"_

Then, interrupted out of his thoughts, he felt a gun pointed to the backside of his head. He smiled discreetly. So this is the end, huh?

"What are you doing here?" Came the voice. "You are obviously not from our side. State your reason, or a bullet goes through your head." The voice wasn't harsh, but it was about as close as you could get.

"Wouldn't a bullet go through my head whether I tell you or not?" the boy replied softly, not turning around. "Besides, I think that I am still on my side of the boundaries, and it's your gunpoint that's gone over."

He heard the other let out a small chuckle. "Now that's the only good reason that I've ever heard in my life so far."

He let himself smile a small smile. "I'm glad. So what are you doing here? And I'd appreciate it if you would take the gun off the back of my head."

The boy could almost hear the boy smile at his back while taking the gun off. Wait, he'd only just met him, how could he tell these things? "What I am doing here? I come here every day to watch the sunrise and sunset. And you never did answer my question."

He snorted. "I got lost." He heard the other get up.

"Well, see you around then. They'll start looking for me soon, I usually operate in the headquarters." The other boy got up and left.

The sapphire-eyed boy sighed. He had been worried that he would've died right there, but it seemed that he had done that for nothing. He was unarmed, anyway. Well, he had to get back to the others. He stood up cautiously and made his way back.

The meetings went on like this, by coincidence. The boy was seriously wondering why they had never met before. Soon, even though they stood on opposite sides, they became friends.

He didn't know why, but the newcomer triggered something in his mind. He felt that he knew him from somewhere. Those violet eyes, the messy hair, the bright smile. It didn't take long for them to become comfortable with each other. They both would have liked to know the other's name, but it was forbidden. Even they dared not break this rule. For one, it would seem suspicious. Another was that what if they slipped? Nobody knew anybody's name in this war, and if they accidently used one, they might immediately be carefully watched, and they certainly didn't want that to happen.

And they definitely never will.

So they referred to each other by their numbers.

His new friend, he found, was given the number 1412. He, in turn, gave his own: 4869.

They kept their meetings private, never had a set time. They relied on fate to direct them to the cliff when the other was going. And fate hasn't failed them once yet.

Sometimes, they discussed why they meet at a cliff. Maybe, 1412 had joked, that it was because that if anyone found them here, they could just throw themselves off the cliff and be done with it. He could tell that the other didn't like the war either.

He found out a lot of things about this 1412, but many of them he just seemed to recall, like something he had just forgotten.

Maybe he had seen the other from sometime before. But if that was the case, when? He had been only one when the war had started, and brought to live with his cousin in the army because his parents and cousins not in the army had been murdered. He had been brought up in the headquarters, resulting in a rough childhood for him. Little did he know, that other had almost the same childhood as he.

He once brought this up in conversation. "You know, I think I know you from somewhere."

The other had looked astonished, and he felt like an idiot just then, before a thoughtful smile made its way onto the other's face. "It's not just me then...I thought I knew you from somewhere the first time I laid my eyes on you."

The boy was astonished. "And you didn't say anything?"

"I wasn't sure," the other replied easily, "Besides, I've met a lot of people before this _war_ started." He spat the word out, as if it tasted bitter. The former boy had discovered through words that this boy liked to see people smile and make them laugh. Sometimes he might have made people scream in rage, too, but 1412 had declared that it was never the kind that would really hurt. "Do you want to chase after our past together?"

And after that, they did. They discussed what they could remember from it, though it was mostly the same information. The most touching memory both remembered was the lips on theirs.

Though again, he hadn't really known what to think when he felt the other's lips on his one day when they were watching the sunset. But it felt...familiar, like he had felt it before, like he had kissed those lips before. Though they were currently stood on opposite sides, they vowed that when the war, this terrible war, ended, they would come together, be with one another.

More and more time during the day was spent like this, and once they were almost caught. But they never stopped chasing their pasts.

Although both remained faithful to their side, both were glad that they were still so young, and were practically prodigies, that they were not given any tasks to kill anyone. Because after you did kill someone, your hands would become tainted with their blood, no matter what way you did it with, how you did it, even if you shot it from a distance. No matter how far away, your hands would become tainted.

They continued these secret meetings, as two enemies who became fast friends, and then, to lovers. How this transition had happened, no one would ever know. Maybe it was because of sub-conscious recognition.

It had started when 1412 didn't come. He had headed back after the sun set with a heavy heart, disappointed because his feelings had never failed him before.

But it happened the next time, and the time after that. He was worried, worried for his love. So he decided to do a bit of scouting work. The news he got was devastating. 1412 had been killed in battle, when he was on the way to deliver an important message to a soldier on the front lines.

The day after he discovered this news, he committed suicide. Why not? He had no one else to live for, the only object of his affection had been stolen from him.

He stood at the edge of the cliff he and 1412 had shared so many moments together at his love's favorite time of the day, the time the moon first rose. He reflected deeply on the many sweet moments they had shared, how the other seemed to take pleasure in just teasing him. The warm smile only he saw on the other's face.

And then, he jumped. Because he didn't want to be alone, nor did he want the other to be.

Because they had promised to always be together.

And nothing would cause them to break this promise.

And the strongest emotion he felt was hate.

Hate.

That this war had to be going when he was alive.

It was why they couldn't be together.

_In another world they stood on opposite sides in the middle of a war between 2 nations  
>Their past only half forgotten, yet they're chasing wistfully after it<br>A story of bittersweet enemies that became friends, then lovers  
>Wistfully chasing after their lost past...Together, through life...and death<em>

...

_Praise the wine  
>So divine<br>And it stings like a rose  
>Allow the night to flow inside<br>Open the window and let the wind blow  
>Highlight of the night is the unhappy ending<br>You keep refusing to answer my calls  
>Drop the bending and stop the pretending<br>You say get ready for the last waltz_

...

Why? Why? Why did his dear brother have to take his punishment for him? If there was any god up there, he wouldn't have let his brother get away with this, it wasn't his actions, it wasn't his fault, it was his! And yet, he hadn't been able to tell that he had been used as a puppet until not long ago.

"_Brother!"_

But by then, it was too late.

His weaker younger brother had had his hands tainted with blood because of him, had to kill because of him. To taint his purity by doing such acts, it was all for him.

"_It's okay. As long as you are safe."_

Stupid. It had been so stupid of him.

He could have stopped it, if it were just his brother. It would've been easy. But one of his brother's friends had knocked him out by putting a specially handmade sleeping powder in his drink. Then he was gone.

His violet eyes, now blank and wiped of all emotion, looked out.

He remembered how just yesterday afternoon, he had made a point to his brother of putting his wishes in a bottle, and then putting it in the water. If it was done right, then your message would make its way into the heavens and your wish would be granted.

"_That's impossible, not to mention illogical." His brother had half-heartedly scoffed._

It wasn't that he didn't believe it: he did. Maybe it was just that their bottles didn't make it to the heavens: maybe it got lost on the way.

It really was too bad. It was he who should've taken the punishment, him!

"_You'll finally be free."_

Or if it just couldn't be him, it should've been his mom. That damn queen. **(A/N: Don't worry, not Chikage.)** The queen had escaped the night of the whipping of his brother, meant for him.

If there really was gods up there, above the clouds, how could they let the evil escape and the good suffer? It just wasn't fair.

"_Don't blame yourself, it was totally on me."_

Then again, they never said that life had to be fair. Too bad for them.

"_That's why I have to work to bring justice to this world."_

_And dying in my place will help bring justice, brother?_

But why did they have to be twins, which enabled his brother to be able to easily do this? Not that he didn't want his brother or anything. It's just that, if they didn't look so much alike, then, when they whipped him and no blood came out, they would've known that they got the wrong person. But it just had to be this way...

"_At least I get to see you...one last time..."_

He gazed out once again before the endless sea before slowly, reluctantly, getting up.

He headed straight for the bottle standing innocently on the desk. Pulling a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket, he scribbled his wish on it, before rolling it up and dropping it in the bottle.

"_It was...you!"_

After putting the cap back on the bottle, he headed down the sandy stretch of land before the vastness of the blue ocean.

"_Oh, really. Prove it, then."_

He kneeled down on one knee, holding the bottle out until it touched the waves, before letting the waves claim possession of the glass object.

"_Here's the evidence that you wanted..."_

He wished that the waves would carry it to his deceased brother in the heavens. Carry his message...

"_For us to forever be together...to never intentionally leave one another...unless it's for a good cause."_

_There's no cause good enough to leave you, brother..._

After the bottle finally disappeared from his view, his first tear since his brother's death fell. The second quickly followed.

"_Be strong, brother..."_

By the time the third made its way down, his legs wouldn't bear his weight anymore. _Never thought that you would have to get hurt for me..._

"_I'm sorry..."_

Sacrifice. That was the only word he could think of to describe what his brother did for him.

"_Actually, there's no way to quickly tell there was no poison there...I only did it because I knew that if I didn't,...the man would die."_

He had only always thought of the meaning of the word "sacrifice" in terms of himself. How his life was to use as he pleased. If it meant giving it up to save someone precious to him it would be worth it. He never had imagined, much less thought, what it would feel like for someone to give up their life for his. It made him want to be the one dead himself.

It was a horrible feeling. Deep and cutting in so many more ways.

"_Ah, don't worry, it was nothing."_

Yet, it had happened. He couldn't prevent it from happening.

He should've been able to think of some way to prevent this! He was the stronger one! Yet...he couldn't bring himself to go against his brother's wishes.

"_Go your own path...don't let me hold you down..."_

The ocean continued rolling in the distance as the violet-eyed boy cried, as if weeping with him for the loss of his brother.

_...Please...Let us be reborn again...so we could have a better life and still be together...for an eternity..._

He wished that everything could've been different...even if it meant that he was the one dead...but then his brother wouldn't be happy...

In a flash, suddenly there was a figure standing on top of the waves. It was calling to him, he could feel it. That it would take him to his dear brother.

"_Come on! Join in, it's not bad!"_

The figure reached out an arm to him, one he unconsciously knew to trust. He listlessly went after the shimmering figure on top of the waves.

The water was now up to his waist; he didn't care the slightest.

"_You know how they say that 'It hurts to love someone and not be loved in return, but what is the most painful is to love someone and never find the courage to let the person know how you feel'? Well, I want to let you know that..."_

Now it was up to his chest; as long as he got to see his dear brother again, to hold him in his arms, he would do anything, take any risk, complete any task, dangerous as it would be.

"_The real thing is..."_

Now up to his neck it went; he was almost there...he didn't want to ever be alone again, nor would he let his brother be...

"_I...I..."_

The water was now over his head; he couldn't breathe, couldn't see, but he could finally feel the figure's hand, which he now made out to be his brother...Though this feeling...

And the glass bottle did eventually make its way to the heaven's...where it was answered.

"_...Love you..."_

At last, the two brothers were once again reunited...in yet another world, as two different human beings, yet so alike the ones in this world...

"_Forever."_

Through the darkness, the sound of a gunshot rang out...

_In yet another one was grieving the death of the other  
>The other who had taken his punishment for him, for crimes he didn't commit<br>All because they were twins, and he loved his brother, he took the punishment  
>Yet, they ended up together again anyway, they would always be together in life and death<em>

...

_Another you and me  
>Another revolutionary heavenly romance<br>Waiting for the last waltz  
>And so it seems<br>We won't find the solution  
>Confusion leads the dance<br>We're waiting for the last waltz_

...

It had been a dreary rainy day. Now why hadn't he just stayed inside his nice cozy house and settled in his nice armchair with a good Sherlock Holmes book? Oh, right, because of that maniacal murderer who just _had_ to strike his victim on his way back home from school. He was called all the way over to the Edoka district to solve another one. By the time the mystery was solved, the rain was practically pouring down.

And he had forgotten his umbrella too! Oh, joy...

He cursed. Soon, with his book bag over his head, he was running towards the train station he had come here in, cursing that it had to be more than four blocks to there.

And then, curse his bad luck, he rounded a corner, only to crash into somebody else.

That person seemed to be more solid than he was though, and he ended up on the ground, back aching from the sudden contact with the concrete.

"BaKaito! How many times have I told you to watch where you're going! Look what you did now!" A girl's voice brought him out of his trance.

"I _was_ watching where I was going! But it was around a corner, and we couldn't have seen each other anyway!"Another boy's voice argued back.

He blinked, noting how alike the voice was to his own.

"Oh?" a third, dry voice added on. "I thought you could do anything. Then I take it that not crashing into someone around a corner is not one of 'anything'?"

He seemed to recognize this one...now, where did he hear it before? He turned his face upward to get a better look.

First, there was a girl who looked an awful lot like Ran...but instead with much messier hair. The second could have been his own twin, again with a messier mop of hair. Though he could've sworn he had seen that face before, but where? The third was a blonde – oh, now he recognized the person – Hakuba Saguru, the other high school detective he had met a few times before on a few cases as Conan.

The former male snorted. "What do you mean, 'not of 'anything''? For a detective, you can be awfully dense sometimes."

"What did you say!"

"Um..." he started, attracting the three's attention.

"I'm sorry, it was me who was running anyway." He finished, giving an apologetic smile.

The two other teens, who had seemingly recovered from their little argument, gave him a bright grin and the other a small smile.

"Ah, no problem, they lecture me for everything. Are you alright?" the bubblier one asked, offering him a hand up, which he took, and was pulled up easily.

"Thanks..."

While all of that was happening, Hakuba had been examining the other detective. "Ah, might you be Kudo Shinichi?" The other nodded.

"Hakuba Saguru, am I right?"

"Hai."

"Oh!" the girl cut in. "We forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm Nakamori Aoko."

"And I'm Kuroba Kaito." The other boy introduced with a flourish, only managing to get as far as that before the other began to fuss over him.

"Oh, you're drenched! Today forecasted rain like 99% or something similar and you didn't bring an umbrella out? That's really careless, you know! Here, move over, Kaito!" she rattled, shoving Shinichi under Kaito's umbrella. The latter laughed at the dumbfounded expression on the detective's face.

"Don't worry about her, it's just that she's a really fussy mother hen."

"I heard that, BaKaito! Now take him home and help dry him off!"

Both jumped at that. "W-what!"

She gave them a dour look. "Don't tell me you expect him to go back out in the rain like that. I would ask Saguru except that his family has cousins and friends over. Besides, you knocked him down, and now he's even wetter. If he stays like that much longer he's going to catch a cold."

Kaito sighed, in exasperation, perhaps, before brightening considerably. He turned to Shinichi. "Your parents won't mind if you stayed for a while right? Break's starting after the weekend. Mom's out traveling again, so it'll be just me."

"No, they won't." Shinichi replied, before mentally adding that it would be slightly hard for them to mind, being over a couple thousand miles away.

"Alright then!" Aoko turned, and dragging Hakuba off, leaving the two no choice but to follow them.

After a little while of walking, some idle chatter, and dropping off Hakuba at his house, the three rapidly approached Aoko's.

"I'll see you guys later. And Kudo-kun, don't try to go back out in the rain to save Kaito trouble! He makes it all the time! 'Bye!" With that, she turned and went up the pathway to the small house they just reached.

"Later, Aoko!" the magician called cheerfully after her, before turning to Shinichi. "Though she is right. Do you catch colds easily? You'll get a terrible cold it you don't dry off then. I don't, so I don't really know how it's like. I only caught, like, one cold in my whole life! Better not take any chances anyway!"

"I catch them easy...Tomorrow is a weekend and break's starting after that….and my parents definitely won't mind…so I guess it won't hurt…" Shinichi admitted, earning him one of Kaito's many smiles.

"Alright, then! We're nearing my house now!"

After a bit of walking, Kaito and Shinichi reached the former's house, heading up the walkway, stopping only on the porch once to shake the water off the umbrella.

After stepping inside the house, and shaking off a bit of the water for Shinichi, really, it was a wonder how Kaito was still perfectly dry, Kaito set to preparing everything for his guest.

In about only a minute or two, Kaito had had everything prepared. Shinichi, feeling very embarrassed, took a quick bath, sighing contently. The knee and ankle injuries that he had received a few days ago from a psychopathic criminal didn't hurt quite as much as they did one or two days after receiving them. Though it still stung when touched. At least his limp wasn't quite as noticeable as before.

He really needed to be more careful.

After getting out, he blinked at the clothes that had been left out for him.

They were a bit loose on the edges, and the sleeves were a bit long; he had to roll them up a bit to make them fit. Kaito had quite a few inches on him (though he liked to think that height differences were because of his two years spent as Conan), and after his return to a teenager, he had stayed quite dangerously thin, causing the clothing to be a bit loose.

Though it was a coincidence how well they fit.

After getting the clothes on, he hesitantly headed down, unsure of what to do. But he was apparently saved the trouble when Kaito bounded up to him as he was on the last step from what appeared to be the living room.

Later, they found themselves up talking in Kaito's room; there was no guest room in the small house, and Kaito's parent's room was apparently off limits. And Kaito refused to let him sleep on the floor or the couch, which he claimed would totally break your back if you slept on it.

They got to sleep rather late that night; they had been totally absorbed.

Even after the lights went out, Shinichi lay awake in the dark, thinking.

He hadn't noticed how familiar the other seemed until now. His smile, the way he laughed, his embrace...yes, his embrace. He had spent some time in it that night. A crimson blush bloomed over his face now that he thought about it. But it was familiar, too familiar even though he was sure he had never met him until now...

"_From this day on, you are never to have contact with that man again."_

"_B-but, F-Father..." He was trembling with fear, standing before a strict-looking businessman._

"_My word is final. You are never to contact or keep in touch with him again."_

_A fleeting picture of a messy-haired boy, complete with violet eyes and a teasing smile, with a face that looked an awful lot like his own..._

"_F-Father, I-I..."_

"_No questions!" The sound of a hand colliding painfully with a cheek echoed in the room. He was on his knees, in front of the one who had hit him, unshed tears in his eyes._

_Only one sentence formed in his mind..._

"_Save me...please..."_

Suddenly, Shinichi woke, panting hard from the dream. He checked around himself, and after finding that everything was the way it should be, sighed. It was so real, so sad, like he had really experienced it. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts in his mind, by rolling over and trying to go back to sleep...

_The sky was filled with brilliant shades of red, orange, and yellow. He himself was relaxing in the comforting gaze of the other. _

_He glanced up as his partner, a certain someone with messy, brownish hair, violet mischievous orbs, and an easy smile, which were currently focused on the sunset._

_He still remembered the way they met, and how they gradually became to be like this. It was a wonder really, as they were both on opposite sides in this war. But, right now, he wouldn't trade the world for what he had._

_It was perfect right here, what they had now, however little it was..._

"_Penny for your thoughts?" a voice interrupted him from his thoughts._

"_Ah, no, it's nothing," he turned away, blushing at being caught._

"_You're blushing~!" the other teased him._

"_Don't be silly, it's just the effect of the setting sun."_

"_I don't believe you~!"_

_He turned away from the other even more, huffing childishly, while the other laughed. He wished it would always be like this..._

Then the scene changed...

"_I need you to watch Kaito while I take his place in the..." he broke off._

_His friend watched him silently, pity apparent in her blue-gray eyes. "Don't worry, I'll watch him. Do you want to see him one last time though?"_

_He nodded silently, following her to the little hideout he had discovered a little while ago. The punishment was to take place this afternoon, giving him about half an hour to say good-bye to everyone._

_He watched the sleeping form of his brother, who didn't know what he was just about to do. He smiled a bitter smile to himself. How his brother would protest and try to stop him if he actually knew..._

_Having only about a minute left, the younger twin placed a gentle kiss on his brother's forehead, before quietly whispering._

"_I'm sorry...You know how they say that 'It hurts to love someone and not be loved in return, but what is the most painful is to love someone and never find the courage to let the person know how you feel'? Well, I want to let you know that...I...I...The real thing is...I...love you..."_

_With that, he turned, and walked out of the hideout, ready to bear the weight of crimes he didn't commit on his shoulders._

'_Sorry for breaking my own wish...'_

Shinichi woke with a start. After slowly taking some deep breaths, he took a good look around the room. It was unfamiliar...He felt a rush of panic, before yesterday's events caught up with him.

But where was Kaito?

He then heard a crash. Strangely, it seemed to be coming from inside the wall, behind a portrait of a man doing tricks. He yawned, and got out of bed slowly, before walking over to inspect the portrait.

He had just laid a hand on it and pushed gently when the portrait spun, and he was pushed inside.

He landed with a painful crash. His leg was protesting loudly as he pushed himself up, just to be met with the sight of a shocked Kaito and various gadgets he had seen KID use before during his time as Conan. Most of all, that familiar white suit.

"Kudo – "

"Kuroba...you're KID?" The shocked expression had finally left the other's face, instead being replaced by a closed off one. He sighed.

"Well, I guess there's no use in convincing you otherwise. Now that you know I'm KID, what're you going to do about it, tantei-kun?"

Now, that was a question he didn't want to answer. Through the years, the thief had become an important part in the detective's life. Sometimes, he felt closer to the thief than anyone else in his life.

But, how would he deal with this situation? And those dreams last night, the other had looked so much like Kaito.

But he was awfully curious of why Kaito had become KID.

What was he going to do?

"You – you...well, then I suppose...ask you a question."

"Fire away."

"Why – did you become KID?"

The other slumped down on the floor. "Short, direct reason, or long tale?"

"Long..."

The whole thing was like a bad tragedy novel. If it were anyone else, he would've scoffed. But, now, he couldn't help but believe the other.

It was like fighting for justice, in a way...

Weighing all his options, he finally made a decision.

"I'll help you."

Since the next few days were break, the two just spent time going around, getting to know each other better.

Kaito seemed to walk with a new bounce in his step, and he seemed more sincere.

Then there was that one day when the magician had offered him a rose, took him to an amusement park, to dinner, and then to the movies. By the end of the day, the magician had finally worked out the courage to ask his detective that one question.

It was about a couple of months later after that event. The two had gotten increasingly close during those months. You almost couldn't find one without the other anymore. But no one knew when it had shifted to something...more between them.

It had been another windy night. KID's target tonight had been a well-known, but still not named, jewel. As the thief came out on the rooftop, he found Shinichi waiting for him.

"Test it," the detective had said immediately, and as the thief held it up to catch the moonlight, walked closer for a look himself. It shone a brillant crimson, as Pandora was supposed to shine.

"Pandora..." the thief whispered in awe, almost reluctant to break the gem. They stood like that for a little while longer. Meanwhile, a certain comet passed the Earth...

"Water..." Shinichi gasped, unable to keep his mouth from dropping. And that's when the very first droplet dropped, right into his open mouth...and then a second went into KID's shocked one.

"No way..."

"We-we're-re...Kai, we're..."

"Yes, Shin-chan, we're immortal."

_And in this last world, where they have yet to meet as truly themselves  
>Fate has brought the two together on a dreary rainy day<br>And as one twin stated in the last world  
>In this one, they were finally together for an eternity<em>

...

_I believe that no one in this world has the answers for me  
>Still I hope that someone has heard<br>~*instrumental break*~  
>Ohhh you and me<br>Another revolutionary heavenly romance  
>Waiting for the last waltz<br>And so it seems  
>We won't find the solution<br>Confusion leads the dance  
>We're waiting for the last waltz<em>

...

~*.::The End::.*~

* * *

><p>AN: How was it, how was it? I know the ending was rushed, but I couldn't think of anything else, and it worked out better than I expected. Does anyone have any other idea's I could us? Please, no flames, it you didn't like it, please just don't leave a review. Constructive criticism is fine; as long it's not said like a flame. Alright? Remember, reviews, please? And, can anyone give me some more ideas for any fics involving Naruto, OHSHC, or Detective Conan/Case Closed?


End file.
